Question: If $a + b = c$ and $b+ c = 5$ and $c = 3$, what is the value of $a$?
Solution: Since $b+c=5$ and $c=3$, we have $b=2$.

So $a+b=c$ becomes

$$a+2=3\Rightarrow a=\boxed{1}$$